I gave you a chance
by Candy girl100
Summary: Dimitri just got out of rehab and hopes to find the life he had before. What if it Rose doesen't forgive him. What will he do to get Rose and his daughter back. Human Lemons vilonce.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm not going to abdon my other story I am getting close to giv birth to my twins but I didn't want want to leave u empty handed. I have just had this in my head for awhile so get comfy and enjoy**. **Also it's the first chapter so it gonna be a little short.**

* * *

><p><em>Ring Ring Ring <em>

_" Nika _sit down right now mommy has asked you three times."

She pouted and stoped running around and sat sown on the couch.

I ran over to the phone and snatch it off the charger.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Rose Belikova?"

I tried not to cringe when I heard that. "It's Hataway now may I ask who's calling?"

"Oh yes I'm calling from the Rehab Facilities, Dimitri Belikov says that he is going to be staying with you so we just wanted to let you have a heads up about it" She said sweetly.

"Oh did he now?" I said through clenched teeth. That fucking asshole.

"Yes is that ok?" She asked.

_No!_ "Is there anyone eles that he can stay with?" That little shit uhh how dare he try to come up univited.

"One moment let me check on his chart."

God why does he do this to me why does he do this. I was finally getting over him and starting to date again and he does this shit. I mean I'm happy he's clean but he hurt me to bad by getting high and fucking a girl in our bed. I kicked him out. That was hard for me and our daughter Nika. I never came to vist him. I didn't want Nika to see her dad like that. Ofcourse she would would always cry for him and ask why is he never home.

I heard some shuffiling and the lady picked up the phone. "Ok he only has your name down for going home."

I'm so pissed right now. "Ok thank you have a nice day." I hung up the phone before she could even say anything.

I sat down on the couch breathing in and out. I felt Nika patting me on my legs signaling her to come up on my Lap. I lifted her up and stroked her long brown hair. She turend around and started to play with my hair. She got that from Dimitri.

I held her to my cheast and tears started to come out of my eyes.

"Mommy why you crying. You sad?"

"Mommy is ok I promise ok? Know how about we go to the park that sound fun?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head excitedly. She is such a cute 3 year old.

I laughed and kissed her head. "OK go put your shoes on and then will go."

"Can we take Bluey too" She had that thing since she was 6 months Dimitri got that for her and she takes it whever she goes.

"Yes Bluey can come too now chop chop are I'm going to tickle." I waved my fingers at her acting like I was going to tickle her. She squealed and ran to her room.

She had her blue stufffed animail under her arm.

"Ok ready to go princess?" I picked her up and set her on my hip.

As I was opening the door I saw a tall frame. I saw Dimitri there. I became frozen. Nika was sqwirming in my arms.

I let her down and she ran to Dimitri.

He opened his arms and picked her up spinning her around. Nika had her little arms aroung his neck.

"I missed you daddy." She said into his neck.

A tear slid down his cheek. "I know I missed you too sweetie."

He looked over at me and his eyes showed saddness regret and love.

"Rose" He started.

I shook my head "Too little to Late."

* * *

><p><strong>So I think I will like this story and maybe shed a few tears. Plz review if you reviw maybe Dimitri will show up at your house ohhhh. lol <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving reviews so im around 7 months pregnant with my twins ad it's hell right now im huge lol but anyway on wit the story u like this chap ;)**

* * *

><p>Dimtri's POV<p>

**_Flashback_**

_"Mmmm baby this is so good you make the best cake ever" Rose moaned._

_ "Yeah I'm just that good" She hit my arm playfully._

_"Don't get cocky" She giggled. I laughed and kissed her lips. Today was the day I was going to propose to her. I love her that's for sure. I know we have our fights but I don't think we will ever leave eachother. _

_ We were having a date at my place and a put her ring in the cake. I hope she will find it and not have to go to the dentist for a chipped tooth._

_ "So are you sure this is cooked right cause I'm going to inspect". She forked the pice cake and about to put it into her mouth but stopped. _

_She got the ring out of the cake on her fork. Her eyes filled with tears and her mouth was_ open.

_"Dimitri is this what I think it is you...ahh...you"_

_"Yes Roza, I want you to be my wife. I want you with me forever. I love you and I can't live without you please be my wife."_

_"Yes! Yes Dimitri Yes!". She said loudly._

_I slid the ring on her finger. I kissed her ring. _

_ "New beginning for us_ baby."

* * *

><p>"Dimitri, Dimitri wake up" I heard a sweet voice. I opened my eyes to find a pair of tender,juicy plump, breast. Wait I know thoes Boobs.<p>

"Roza?" I asked.

I had fallen asleep on the couch after we got back from the park. Lets just say Rose was so disant to me. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't hear it.

"Yeah I need you to get up" She said .

I sat up on the couch rubbing my eyes.

"Look if you are going to be staying here there are going to be staying here there are going to be some rules, You need to find a job and don't smoke drink or bring any girls over around Nika." She said sharply.

God I screwed up I don't know what happend. I had a great life but I messed all of that up.

I nodded quickly. I stoop in front of her and pushed some hair out of her face. I love her hair it was so long, silky, and beautiful.

We were looking into eachothers eyes. I know she loved me still. I loved her so much. When I was in rehab all I could think about was my faimly.

"Dimitri " She said soflty. It was almost like a warnning.

"listen I moved on and you should too okay, What we had is over now."

"I know you don't mean that Rose, I can tell when your lying. I never stop thinking about you"

"Were you thinking about me when you were fucking that skank. Were you thinking about me when you weren't home a night insted of getting high and drunk. No you were never thinking about me only about your fucking self. I hate you."

She had tears runnig down her beautiful face. She slapped me. I deserved that. She slapped me again. When she went to slap me again. I caught hold of her hand.

Our faces were so close _Together. _I need to feal her solft kissable lips. Are lips just inches apart. I put my lips on her's.

_'Well no turning back now'_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>LOl hate me I know I'm going to update soon. Oh also Rose does have a little boy toy. lol OHH i like Jelous Dimitri lol. If u review u might just get a kiss from Dimitri ohhhh yummmmy!<strong>

** Smooches have an awsome weekend**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So I havent updated in a while and the reason why is beacuse I just gave birth to my twins. There so cute! I think you will like this chap. And I'm so glad you guys understand the story.**

* * *

><p><em> ~<strong>FLASHBACK~<strong>_

_I closed the front door softly. I had just come home after a hard day of work at the hospital. Late shift, Dimitri did always say I needed a new job. Dimitri and I got in a huge fight last night. I was doing the laundry and I found weed, hone numbers and smashed up pills in the bottom of the hamper. He told me more than once that he was going to stop with the drugs._

_It got out of hand. He pushed me up against the wall telling me to calm down. I slapped him and told him to get out of my house. _

_I don't know why we did that Nika was asleep and I was glad. I didn't want her to hear her parents fighting like that. _

_Dimitri and I just need to calm down he will come back. I didn't mean what I said._

_I went in Nika's room she was sleeping peacfully with her teady bear. I had asked Dimitri to watch her. My mom couldn't and Lissa had her own kids to worry about, my last option was him. _

_ I kissed her forehead and closed her door._

_"Dimitri?" No answer. _

_"Dimitri'? I called again. No answer again. What the fuck I know he didn't leave my baby here alone._

_I walked down the hallway as I got closer to my bedroom. I heard noises. _

_ Got a little bit closer I heard a loud moan. There was smoke clouding the hallway. Weed I thought I told Dimitri no more of this shit._

_ I opend the door of my bedroom and saw a girl ridding Dimitri on our fucking bed._

_ I gasped. _

_"**What The fuck!" **I Yelled. The girl got off of him and covered her boobs. _

_Dimitri scrambaled on to put his boxers on. _

_"Rose it's not what it looks like." He pleaded with me._

_ I ignored him and grabbed the girl by her hair. She tried to pull me off of her. I punched her right in her ugly face. _

_"You fucking bitch". She screamed at me. She had blood at the coner of her lip. I backed slapped her._

_Dimitri grabbed me by the waist, apologizing. _

_ The girl grabbed her clothes and ran out the door. _

_"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I screamed at him. _

_He let go of my waist putting me down gently._

_ I started punching his bare chest. Of course I was much shorter than him so hit was like hitting an tree. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to his chest. I sobbed into his chest. Putting my hands up in front of my face. _

_He rubbed my back telling me he was sorry and he loved me. _

_I pushed myself from him and slapped him hard. _

_"How could you do this?" I yelled. _

_"I'm sorry Roza, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you please I'm messed up. I need help it's the drugs there messing me up." Wow he is actually using drugs for an excuse._

_"I tried to help you but you keep pushing me away. You Know what I don't care, Were done, over." I took of my wedding ring and threw it at him._

_"Rose please we can-_

_"No get out of here don't come back" I yelled tears leaking out of my eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>.

His lips brushed against mine. I pulled my head back. My eyes got watery.

"I can't. I don't want to get hurt again I'm sorry." I said Shamelessly.

"Alright I'll leave it alone for now." He sighed.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What?" He asked eyeballing me with his dark eyes.

"I have a-" I got cut off by a knock on the door.

I opend the door. 'Oh shit' I thought.

"Hey babe." Drew said pecking my lips.

"Who the fuck is this?" Dimitri asked angrily.

"I'm her fucking boyfriend who the hell are you?" Drew snapped.

"Surprise." I said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>LOl yeah I know cliffy! Love the reviews please keep em coming. I'm not felling to hot they will make me feel better I also I don't rember this pearson's name but thank you for that review you made my day much better and also to delicouse she is great she reviwed all my stories I love u both lol. Love you guys. If you review u get a free baby lol I love my kids.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there sorry has been such a long time life gets in the way, And also People have been Inboxing me about someone that has been copying my other story Lives turned around. I don't like rumors or like arugments so if it's true or not somebody tell me please Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>FlashBack*<strong>_

_ "So I told him that if he can't give me the car I wanted I would go and Get a divorce, Uhh It is so hard trying to compromise with him I mean how hard is it to get me a jet, Its only a couple thousand, Hey girl." The spoiled Rich snob girl pointed to me in her exspensive Blue royal gown . __"Yes Ma'am?" I held the tray in my hand. _

_She looked me over and rolled her eyes. "I'm done with this drink, I would like another But this time don't add the salt or I will get you fired go it?" She sneered . 'Deep breathes' I thought to myself. I put on a fake smile and took the drink. _

_"I'll be right back with your drink." She gave me a bored look and shooed me away with her hand. I rolled my eyes and tryed to get past through all the guest at 's Party. I got dirty looks from the guest. I felt so uncombable with the outfit Mr. Belikov assained to me, I had on a red tie white button up shirt, A black Skirt and Sneakers. _

_I sighed and finally got out of the crowd and headed towards the kitchen. I put the tray on the counter and sat down exhausted, I gently put my head against the wall. God I hate this job. Having to work for rude and rich snobs is very hard for me. I mean come on I'm only 21 I should be partying right now not doing this crap. I unloosened my tie, To tell you the truth I really just wanted to cry something that I rarley do. Last night was awful, But kinda great in a way, But still Bad! I could get fired for this, I'm datting my bosses more like sneaking around so his father won't find out but still._

_ How worse can It get, If He found out he would fire me on the spot and Dimitri's Snotty Girlfreind Avery would break up with him. He dosen't even love her the only reason why There a couple is because There faimlys are rich and powerful. _

_I sighed and thought back to last night. _

**_ ~Night before party~_**

_ I snuggeld up closer to Dimitri, He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I smiled and gently traced his bare chest. I gained my breath again and pulled the covers around me. _

_"Stay the night," Dimitri said softly, I sighed gently shaking my head. _

_"You know I can't do that, If your father catches us it won't end well." I frowned._

_He sighed and ran his fingers up my bare arm. "Do you love me Rose?" He said in a solf voice_

_My mouth opend a little and I sat upright pulling the sheet uo covering my breast. "Dimitri how can you even ask a question like that You know I do But.." I trailed off _

_Dimitri's Eyebrows scrunched together. "But what?" He said gulping_

_I licked my lips and ran a hand through my hair. "I mean you say love me and you wanna be with me and make a faimly, But you can't even stick up to your own." I shook my head and turned from him putting my shirt on and underwear._

_He sighed and grabbed my hands and pulled me back into his bed. "I know I'm gonna tell my father But you know how he is he's a asshole." I smiled when he said that._

_He smiled at me and kissed my lips. I sighed and took my hands out of his again. "What what's wrong?" He asked me looking at me smiling._

_I crossed my arms and raised and eyebrow. "Also how can you be with me when you have a girlfreind Huh?" I asked him._

_His shoulders slounched and he rubbed a hand over his face "Can we not talk about this please?" He pleaded._

_I put a peice of hair behind my ears "No we should, Cause I can't seem to understand how you can Have sex with me But still be with her does that make sense?" I waited for an anwser but got nothing. _

_I couldn't belive him sometimes. "Dimitri?" I said a little louder._

_He groaned." I don't know okay Rose! I don't I just don't know what your asking me to do." He said loudly_

_I narowed my eyes at him and got out of the bed with my hands on my hips. "Well you could I don't know break up with her?" I suggest sarcastically._

_He rolled his eyes. "It's not that easy Rose, My father would kill me and I can't have that right now you know that." He yelled._

_I huffed and crossed my arms "Well maybe you should accuttly man up and stick up to him." I yelled._

_He gave me a dark laugh "Says the maid who's working for my father. and mooching off of us. Might as well be a slut for all I care" He said meanly._

_I gasped and tears in my eyes. I felt my hands ball up. I slapped him hard in the face. "You know what Dimitri Youcan go screw yourself for all I care, If you think all I am is a miad to you then fine. But Don't call me or even look at me." _

_I pulled on my jeans. Dimitri grabbed my arm pulling me back "Rose please don't go that came out the worng way please." He pleaded. I jerked my arm foward._

_I gave him a hard look. "I'm so done with you." I said bitterly. grabbing my shoes and stomping out his door._

_** ~Back to party~**_

_ I felt tears in my eyes but I closed them tightly and took a deep breath He had no right calling me out of my name. I got myself ready and took a tray full of drinks out. I was walking out of the kitchen when I saw Dimitri with and Avery walk in into the the ballroom. I took a deep breath 'I can do this' I walked towards them. _

_Dimitri saw me coming and his eyes darkend. I avoided his gaze "Hi Would you and your date like a drink?" I asked in a sweet cheery voice. _

_Before Dimitri could say anything the Bitc- I mean Avery interupted "Umm I think you have it confused I'm not his date I'm his fiancé, See." She held out her hand and showed me the bright big ring. I put on a fake smile "Well congarts, I hope you two have a wonder life. Excuse me."_

_I placed the tray on the table and coverd my mouth as a sob racked through, I ran towards the hallway pushing people to get through. I went into the exspensive hallway where there were pantings and pictures. I sunk down against the wall crying into my hands. _

_I felt strong arms as someone picked me up bridal style and sat me on one of the small couches. "Rose please, Roza Please look at me." I shook my head and wiped my eyes. _

_I sniffeld. "How could you do this?" I whisperd. I finally looked up and saw Dimitri kneeling infront of me. _

_His face was sad and regrettfull he pushed some hair out my face. "I never ment to hurt baby, But what eles was I supposed to do you didn't want me anymore." He looked me in the eyes stroking my hands._

_I wiped my face "Only beacuse you only thought of me as a poor hepless maid, Who you don't even love." He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. _

_He cupped my face. "I would never stop loving you Ever I can promise you that. I don't think of you like that. But sticking up to my father is gonna be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do." I looked down. He tilted my chin up. "But for you I would do anything." _

_I smiled, He cupped my face pulling his lips with mine, His hands running through my hair. It was a sweet kiss. Our lips broke apart I smiled and put my forehead on his. "I love you" He said._

_"I know." I giggled. I heard a gasp and Dimitri and I looked and saw Dimitri's Father standing there with a pissed face 'Huh OH'_

* * *

><p><strong>Lol hoped you enjoyed it just a flash back I thought it was cute. Please Review. Please and thank you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all I'm back had a few life things had to do and also so happy about Kristen Stewart and r-pats back together!

Flashback

I ran my finger down my big swollen belly where my baby girl was kicking. She kicked my finger. She was very active today, I laughed and rubbed my belly. I looked at my phone to see if Dimitri had text me of called. He hadn't called at all, No my mistake he drunk dallied me at three in the Moring yesterday, Oh happy times.' I thought bitterly.

I tried to call him text him again he wouldn't fucking respond to any of it. I hadn't heard from him in a couple of days. I was still mad at him for snorting coke on our fucking coffee table. He spends too much time partying and hanging out with his friends. I think he's cheating on me.

He probably is, I mean I look like a cow and I get really insecure about it every time we try to have sex I'm either uncomfortable with the position or I get to tired I really don't fell beautiful anymore and Dimitri is not helping me feel anymore better.

I heard my phone start to ring on the coffee table. I jumped up and eagerly answered it. I heard loud breathing and coughing and wheezing I winced.

I felt tears prickle in the corner of my eyes . "Hello? Dimitri is that you?" My voice full of tears.

Another cough and silence and finally he spoke. "Yeah It's me baby, I'm here Rose." I sobbed into the phone.

Dimitri gave out a strangled sound "Please sweetheart don't cry please." Another painful silence.

"Dimitri where are you?" Silence "What happened to you? Please tell me I'm so scared." I heard a sob come out of his mouth.

He let out a shaky breath "I fucked up so bad Rose, So bad." He cried.

I sobbed and prayed that he was safe. I don't know what I would do with out him. I took deep breaths, and tried to calm myself down for the baby's sake.

I frowned and ran a hand over my tummy It felt like the baby was doing jumping jacks.

"How bad is it? Did you O.D? Please baby I want to help you." I closed my eyes and hoped that he was okay.

"I'm sorry Baby Just open the door." He hung up the phone leaving me confused. It took me three attempts to get up due to my 9-month pregnant belly. I waddled to the door and I was already panting Jezze this is a workout. I quickly opened the door and Saw Dimitri standing there with red puffy eyes. He looked so fragile and weak I've never seen him like this.

He pulled me to him burring his face into my neck. He gave me gentle kisses on my neck. He pulled me tighter to him.

"Please tell me what happened no more lies." I said looking into his eyes.

He sighed and took my hand and pulled me onto the couch. He pulled me close to him.

We just stared at each other for a few seconds "I-I I don't know what happened, I mean one minute I was at the bar and then I Think I black out and when I woke up I was-" He stopped at mid sentence and look down at our entwined hands.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "What is it?" My voice barley audible. My throat got tight and my face got hot.

He just stared at me with sad eyes but still didn't say anything but look at his hands.

I let a strangled cry out "I swear if you don't tell me you will not see me or your daughter again what the hell happened." I yelled.

When he looked up at me I saw fire in his eyes. He jumped up punched a hole in the wall, I yelped.

He then started to pace. "Goddammit Rose why the fuck do you have to threaten me huh? Telling me I won't see my kid?! Acting like you will leave me? I came back for you. I could be fucking another bitch and doing what the fuck I want but no I'm fucking stuck with you and your nagging "

He grabbed his hair roughly. I got so mad he's having a fit while he left me here by myself for 3 days, And I was a couple days from my due date! How dare him.

I got up and waddled towards him. I poked him in the chest. "How dare you! You expect me to be the perfect little housewife and sit here all day and take care of our kid waiting for you to grow the fuck up and get off the fucking drugs? God your so

selfish you only think of your self! You want to go and fuck a whore go ahead but when you lose everything and I will not sit back and watch you poor tequila on your cheerio's. You are a-" I stopped talking as I felt water trickle down my legs.

I gasped and clutched my stomach. Dimitri ran over to me. Holding me upright

His eyes went big as he looked at the puddle on the floor "Shit Roza we got to get you to the hospital, Fuck." Dimitri carried me to the car. I don't know how he did it I probably weighed a ton.

I scowled and crossed my arms. "Don't think this is over I'm still mad at you."

7 HOURS LATER

"Uhh holy fuck balls!" I exclaimed and held Dimitri's hand tighter. The doctor came in looking brightly and happy I wanted to wipe that smile off his fucking face.

I squeezed my eyes tightly as another contraction hit. And Dimitri groaned as I hurt his hand.

"Can we have the epidural now?" Dimitri seemed frantic and had worry in his voice.

The doctor check my vitals and smiled. "Sure just let me bring in the nurse."

The nurse cam in with SpongeBob scrubs. She helped me sit up right.

"Okay sweetie, Your goanna feel a pinch in your back squeeze my hand when you feel pain." I grabbed her hand. I was hoping for the worst, But really to me it felt like a little pinch I guess I couldn't feel it because I was in so much pain.

I laid back and let the drugs take over. I looked over to Dimitri he gave me a smile. "Rose I love you so much and I'm really sorry for what I said You're the only one I want I love you and our baby girl." He gave me a tender kiss. I smiled and stroked his stubbly face

A little while the doctor came back into the room and went under the covers and checked to see how far I was dilated.

"Oh wow Rose your ready to push." I looked at him like he had another head.

"Okay Rose on the count of three I want you to start to push ." I felt pressure and then pain. I clutched Dimitri's hand.

I pulled my knees up higher. The shoulders were the worst. I felt the baby slide out of me. And my stomach plop down.

My beautiful baby girl wailed as the nurse showed her to me. I began to sob.

The nurse washed her off and put her in my arms. She was 7/12pounds and 9onc.

She squirmed and made cute gurgling noises. I passed her to Dimitri and he stared to cry her little hand held onto Dimitri's finger.

I was so tired. Were finally a family, I smiled as I fell asleep.

Well there you have it folks thanks for reading please review.


End file.
